A Simple Question
by SweetAddixion
Summary: He was still waiting for an answer...And I couldn't say no. [JakeMiley] Not what you expect. Oneshot


**Author's Note:** You will see that this story is exactly like dramionerox's A Simple Question, but don't worry because I'm also dramionerox. That's the account I use for reviewing and such. It's filled with lots of Harry Potter goodness, but I wrote all of that when I was in 7th/8th grade.

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Hannah Montana, then I would laugh at the people who put disclaimers, claiming that they don't own Hannah Montana.

* * *

There he was. 

He looked up and his green eyes connected with my blue eyes.

My cheeks burned and I smiled shyly at him, which he returned. He turned away when someone called his name, which made me look at my sweaty hands.

We were in Mr. James's Algebra class and he was exactly two rows and two seats behind me. The teacher assigned him there so that Jake's presence wouldn't distract the other students.

Psh.

Like it mattered.

He was a good-looking boy with blonde shaggy hair and a smile that made the ladies swoon. Despite his outward appearance, he was arrogant and cocky because people constantly praised and reminded him how great and special he was. He walked with his head held up high, but the actual way he walked made him look cool and relaxed. This was surprising after all of the dating rumors that tabloid magazines have been posting around. I have talked to him a few times and he admitted that he actually liked that the whole celebrity star package, which turned me off. He also told me that he wished that he could be a normal person sometimes and be himself, which made me feel sorry for him. Then I realized that underneath all of that movie star get-up, there is a real person with insecurities and fears of meeting normal people and making new friends.

I mean, for Pete's sakes! His whole life was filled with scripts, takes, cuts, and business. Who could blame him for actually taking responsibility for his own _independent_ actions? He can't fire his agent because one of his teachers gave him an unsatisfactory grade. He can't ask the writer to change his way of making friends. He can't talk to a director, getting advice on what he should do when he gets in the cafeteria.

After a few weeks of middle school, he learned that he had to learn how to do things himself. That's a lot of learning to do, especially since it took the rest of us "normal kids" all of our lives to figure out how to it.

As if it was in slow motion, he looked in my direction and our eyes connected once more. He stood up casually from his desk and headed towards mine. I wiped my hands on my jeans and I crossed my legs. I broke eye contact with him and pretended to listen to what Lilly was saying. She was talking about something that she did with her family over the weekend. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Jake sit down in the seat behind me.

Oh.

My.

Gosh.

I cannot believe that he is sitting behind me.

Me!

I had the urge to dance like a fool, but I restrained myself.

Things could not get any better than this.

…

I take that back.

It just did.

He tapped my shoulder, which sent shivers of pleasure down my spine. My breath caught in my throat and my hands became sweaty once more. I bit my lip and closed my eyes.

I can't believe he asked me.

Of all people, he asked me.

I turned around and looked into the eyes that haunt me in my dreams. His green orbs twinkled brightly with question. I couldn't take his gaze and looked down, only to see his tongue stick out of his mouth and lick his lips. I gulped and decided to look back into his eyes instead of looking at the one thing that made me ache to touch. I fought back a blush and smiled awkwardly at him. He raised his eyebrow and chuckled quietly. Apparently, he was still waiting for my answer.

I knew what to say, but why couldn't I say them?

After all, they were just three words to answer a simple question.

I guess that the reason why I couldn't talk is because my mouth is in desperate need of water and my vocal chords are temporarily unavailable.

Curse you teenage hormones!

I don't even remember why I have a crush on him.

I guess that it all started when he openly told Hannah his feelings for me when I was a guest star on Zombie High. He was just so sweet and honest with me, even though I was a complete stranger to him as Hannah.

That isn't when I started falling for him though.

After the 70s dance, he still liked me, surprisingly. He kept on passing notes to me during class, asking me out on a date. I kept on saying no because I was afraid that Lilly still had feelings for him, despite all the things she said about being over him. Another reason for saying no was that I always had a Hannah concert on the days he suggested to go out. It wouldn't have worked anyway because his idea of a date with me was going to a Hannah Montana concert.

How did I know this?

He always ended up taking some other girl to the concerts and he would take them backstage to meet me.

Words could not describe how heartbroken and jealous I was.

I thought that he wanted to take me because he liked me, not because he didn't want to go to the concerts alone.

Those thoughts suddenly stopped when he visited me…by himself.

He hung out backstage after the concert, except it was nice to actually have a one-on-one conversation with him. We talked about a lot of things---most of them I had to make up, being an alter ego and all. He wouldn't stop talking about me and I guess that's what made me really like him. The more I found out about him, the more I found myself liking his company and our conversations. The more he laughed, the more I attempted to crack jokes; he just laughed at me to make me feel better. The more I heard him talk about me, the more my heart beat erratically against my chest.

I blinked my eyes and I let out a shaky laugh, realizing that I was in another world.

He smiled at me and his eyes were still looking at me in question. He blinked and placed his soft hand on my cheek, which made my heart stop at the contact. He exhaled slowly and his thumb started to stroke my cheek. I let out a small smile at him, but I was unsure of what he was doing. I wanted to let him know in a non-verbal way that whatever he was doing felt so good and so right. It wasn't until he stopped smiling and closed his eyes was when I literally stopped breathing. He slowly leaned in and I did the same, waiting for what I have been wanted to do for forever.

His soft lips touched mine and electricity washed over me like waves crashing on the sand. The warmth and sweetness of his mouth drove me insane and light-headed. When I started to respond, I felt him smile against my lips and I did as well. He moved the hand on my cheek to the base of my neck to pull me closer to him, which I didn't object to, despite that I was uncomfortable since my body was in an awkward position. I was in desperate need of air, but I did not want it to stop.

I finally pulled back and opened my eyes to see him looking at me with a soft warm look in his eyes. There was a tingling sensation left on my lips and my body felt as if it was on fire.

"Miley?"

I blinked and snapped back into reality. I felt my face turn red in embarrassment and I wanted to die right then and there. I guess that he must have been calling my name for the past five minutes because he was looking at me with an amused expression on his face.

He was still waiting for an answer.

Despite my embarrassment, I saddened at the one small fact that I had to accept.

He didn't kiss me.

Sadly, fantasies are different from realities.

"Miley?" he asked softly.

My heart jumped when he said my name. It sounded really nice when it came from him. I cleared my throat and looked into his eyes.

"Jake?" I asked just as softly.

"Well, can I?" He chuckled, smiling slightly. I smiled back at him and nodded.

My eyes lit up because I remembered why he was here talking to me in the first place.

This time, I was going to answer him with the three simple words that escaped me earlier.

"Sure, you can."

With that, I handed him my pencil.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Expect it? Haha well I hope that you liked it and please leave me a nice review. 


End file.
